Need
by katekidman
Summary: A Bron and Ben one shot story. From the episode where they are mucking around with the sponges and hose as they wash the ambulance - except with a different outcome ;


What should have happened

**Need**

_**A nice little story of Bron and Ben… It's a bit hot and heavy… but its rated M for a reason. **_

_**It's from the episode where Ben and Bron are washing the ambulance and they start mucking around with the soapy sponges and the hose. **_

_**ENJOY! **_

Ben ran towards Bron who started spraying him with the hose, he grabbed the end of it and tried to point it at Bron.

Bron squealed as the water hit her in the face, Ben yelled joyfully as water sprayed him in the face and down his top. His body was close to Bron's as they fought for the hose, her soft wet skin kept rubbing against his, he could feel her breasts beneath her wet shirt pressing up against his chest.

Their faces were close and Ben stopped struggling looking into her eyes, Bron was grinning as she looked up at him seeing him staring at her with a desired look in his eyes.

Bron smiles slowly slid off her face as she stared back at him just as intensely. They were both unaware of the hose that was spraying off to the side of them.

Bron's heart thumped loudly against her rib cage as her eyes went from his eyes to his lips.

Suddenly they both came together in a rush of heat, they dropped the hose and Bron's arms came up around his neck as Ben's came down around her back.

Bron and Ben's lips smashed together, tongues swirling together.

Bron moaned as Ben's hands pulled her closer to him pulling her body flush against his.

Bron gripped his head as they kissed passionately and heatedly.

Ben pushed her backwards towards the ambulance slamming her against the side and continuing to kiss her.

They both walked lips still locked together and climbed stumbling into the back of the ambulance.

Ben pushed Bron until she was sitting on the bed and turned quickly to close the ambulance door before turning back to Bron.

Bron scooted up onto the bed laying back and grabbed Ben's hands pulling him down on top of her.

The two made out furiously, Bron moaned as she felt Ben's hardness pressing into her thigh. Ben ran his hands down Bron's body from her arms to her thighs.

God she felt amazing, even with clothes on.

Ben started unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them, so caught up with want and desire they he didn't even bother taking off his or her top.

Ben pushed her pants down her thighs, stopping kissing her for a second to pull them off the end of her legs.

Ben came back up to her and kissed her again as he ran his hands down her bare thighs moaning at the feeling.

Bron back arched with passion and she lowered her hands to the top of his pants and started undoing them. Ben stood for a second to remove both his pants and his underwear and slowly pulled Bron's underwear off.

"Hurry up Ben" Bron moaned. Wanting him inside her now!

Ben grinned and lowered himself back on top of her between her legs.

Bron lowered her hands between them to grasp his erection and place it at her entrance.

Ben thrust forward into her and they both cried out.

"Oh god" Bron moaned, this felt so good and so right.

Ben grasped her thighs and started thrusting into her, Bron wrapped her legs around his back as Ben penetrated her deeper.

Each time Ben thrust Bron moaned loudly at the feeling. She had never felt such pleasure before in her life.

Ben leant down and kissed her still moving deeply inside her.

Bron hands moved under his shirt touching his chest and grazing her fingernails on his skin.

Ben groaned in ecstasy, as Bron's hands grazed all the way down his chest and back up again.

Her hands moved down to his bottom pulling him deeper into her.

Ben started moving at a frantic pace going even deeper and harder than before.

Bron hands grasped the side of the seat behind her as she screamed with pleasure as she came.

Ben continued thrusting with all his might before finally coming into her groaning her name.

Bron gripped his strong back under his shirt with her fingers, as waves of pleasure rocked through her.

Ben held her, his head resting in the crook of her neck, he sighed out loud in happiness and looked up into her face.

Bron smiled at him, love filling her heart.

Suddenly Ben gripped her shoulders and started shaking her vigorously.

"Bron? Bron? Bron? BRON! BRON!" Ben yelled.

Bron slowly opened her eyes looking up in Ben's face, the sun beaming behind him.

She was outside.

Ben was dressed she was dressed.

And god her head hurt.

"Bron are you okay?" Ben asked looking worried.

Bron blinked many times, and sat up slightly, rubbing the back of her head "God my head hurts, what happened?"

Ben helped her sit up, "you fell over you silly goose, when we were mucking around with the hose you went to run away and you slipped on the wet ground… you've been unconscious for a couple of minutes now… you had me worried… you were moaning and panting." Ben said.

Bron felt herself blushing as she remembered her dream of her and Ben.

"Oh really? Well I don't know why I would do that…" Bron stuttered.

Ben helped her to her feet; Bron staggered up and tripped slightly falling into Ben.

Ben chuckled slightly and straightened her up, "come on we're going to get you checked out."

"Oh Ben no really I'm okay… its just a bump on the head," Bron tried to brush him off and started walking away, she staggered again seeing starts for a second and felt herself starting to fall backwards.

Ben raced forward and caught her; "your not fine… come on I'm taking you to emergency."

Bron eyes were closing, her head was thumping, "Okay maybe your right…"

"Here put your arm around my neck…" Ben said.

Bron did and felt Ben lift her up into his arms.

"First class service for my partner…" Ben said.

Bron smiled gently, her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to Ben, her head tucked underneath his chin.

"Don't worry Bron, I've got you" Ben said.

Bron lifted her head slightly and looked at him, "yes you do" Bron said softly…. You have me forever she thought.

The end.


End file.
